


Like Boys Do

by glitterjemstone



Series: Girls Like Girls [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gay! Tina Cohen-Chang, Glee S1, Goth! Tina Cohen-Chang, Season 1, Tina and Artie - friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjemstone/pseuds/glitterjemstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina has been crushing on an attractive, cheerleading sophomore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Boys Do

_“Sex is not dating.”_

_“Yeah, if it was, Santana and I would be dating.”_

***

Otherwise known as the best day of Tina Cohen-Chang’s life. A smile as wide as the sun had appeared on her face after she’d heard those lines uttered over the phone by Brittany.

It hadn’t been long since Tina had come out as gay to her best friend, Artie, but since that day, she’d also confessed to having a crush on Santana Lopez, the wildly attractive sophomore cheerleader. Santana only paid an ounce of attention to Tina and Artie, who were freshmen, because they were in Glee Club together. But that didn’t matter to Tina; she still spent hours doodling her name on notebook paper and staring at Santana make snarky comments during Glee Club.

What drew Tina in most was the way Santana kept herself hidden. Yeah, she dated popular jocks and always brought attention to herself no matter what she was doing, but Tina had a feeling that wasn’t who Santana was. No matter how hard she tried to resist her feelings, Tina was continually drawn to Santana.

And then there were her looks. Her sleek, dark hair, pulled into a tight ponytail; her glossy, bow-shaped lips; the way her body swayed as she walked down the halls. On more than one occasion, Tina had walked the wrong way to class, having distractedly followed Santana just to watch her march confidently through the halls of McKinley High.

It was no secret to Artie that Santana drove Tina crazy.

***

_“Artie! Did you see Santana today?” Tina would exclaim when the two were alone, at either Tina’s or Artie’s house._

_After Artie responded with something like an exasperated yes, Tina would launch into a rant about the way Santana_ totally _looked at her today, or how seeing Santana sing gave her butterflies in her stomach._

_“And we know she’s not straight, right? Like, Artie, I could have a chance!” Tina often cried, making Artie look at her silly._

_“It Santana, Tina. Doesn’t matter if she’s gay or not. We’re just freshmen.” Artie tried not to say things like that too often, but he also didn’t want his best friend to get her hopes up about Santana._

***  
The new best day of her life came when, after weeks of making lovey-dovey eyes at the Latina sophomore, the very object of Tina’s affections _flirted_ with her. At least, that’s what Tina _thinks_ was going on. It could have just been Santana making a power play, letting Tina know that she (Santana) knew.

As Tina walked down the hall, a neutral expression on her face, she spotted Santana standing by the lockers, talking to Brittany. But when Santana spotted Tina, she strutted away from her ‘best friend’ (What was their relationship? Was Santana taken by the blonde cheerleader?) and over to Tina.

A smirk plastered on her face, hips swaying, eyes staring at Tina so sensually Tina might faint right there and then. Santana got close to Tina, too close for Tina not to think of leaning two inches closer and kissing her right there. She glanced at Tina’s lips, brought her hand up and slowly dragged her fingertips along Tina’s bare arm, and said, “I’ve seen you looking at me,” in a soft whisper, “Cohen-Chang, girls like girls like boys do.”

A chill ran through her body and goosebumps appeared on her skin. Tina froze, her body going stiff from shock. The only part of her that was warm were her cheeks, bright pink as she stared Santana in the eyes. Her beautiful eyes, that had Tina captivated. Before Tina could stammer out a proper response, Santana smiled her usual smile that said, “I’m clearly the one in power” and sauntered off, presumably towards her next class.

Tina stood in the same spot for the next ten minutes, and then skipped her next class.

***  
“Artie! Artie!” Tina called, but her voice was drowned out in the crowded hallway. She pushed her way through everyone to reach Artie at his locker.

“Hey Tina. Exciting day?” He’d picked up on her like-sunshine smile and still-flushed cheeks from being unable to get the feeling of Santana’s breath on her, or the way her eyes had sparkled deviously as Tina stared into them.

“You bet it was.” Tina smiled, lips close together, as she grabbed a hold of Artie’s chair and wheeled him as she began to talk in a breathless tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Tina liking girls is just an idea I've been playing around with! This is un-beta'ed.


End file.
